prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lista de ROH World Tag Team Champions
Lista de ROH World Tag Team Champions. |- !Nº !Lutadores !Reinado !Data !Duração !Local !Evento |- |1 |The Prophecy |1 |21 de setembro de 2002 |175 dias |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |Unscripted |- |2 |A.J. Styles e Amazing Red |1 |15 de março de 2003 |157 dias |Cambridge, Massachusetts |Expect the Unexpected |- !colspan="7"| |- |3 |The Backseat Boyz |1 |20 de setembro de 2003 |26 dias |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |Glory By Honor II |- |4 |Special K |1 |16 de outubro de 2003 |16 dias |Glen Burnie, Maryland |Tradition Continues |- |5 |The Briscoe Brothers |1 |1 de novembro de 2003 |174 dias |Elizabeth, Nova Jérsei |Main Event Spectacles |- |6 |Second City Saints |1 |24 de abril de 2004 |21 dias |Chicago Ridge, Illinois |Reborn: Day Two |- |7 |The Prophecy |1 |15 de maio de 2004 |<1 dia |Lexington, Massachusetts |Round Robin Challenge III |- |8 |The Briscoe Brothers |2 |15 de maio de 2004 |<1 dia |Lexington, Massachusetts |Round Robin Challenge III |- |9 |Second City Saints |2 |15 de maio de 2004 |84 dias |Lexington, Massachusetts |Round Robin Challenge III |- |10 |The Havana Pitbulls |1 |7 de agosto de 2004 |196 dias |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |Testing the Limit |- |11 |Dan Maff e B.J. Whitmer (2) |2 |19 de fevereiro de 2005 |36 dias |Elizabeth, Nova Jérsei |Third Anniversary Celebration: Part 1 |- !colspan="7"| |- |12 |B.J. Whitmer (3) e Jimmy Jacobs |1 |2 de abril de 2005 |98 dias |Asbury Park, Nova Jérsei |Best of American Super Juniors Tournament |- |13 |The Carnage Crew |1 |9 de julho de 2005 |14 dias |Nova Iorque |Escape from New York |- |14 |B.J. Whitmer (4) e Jimmy Jacobs (2) |2 |23 de julho de 2005 |70 dias |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |The Homecoming |- |15 |Tony Mamaluke e Sal Rinauro |1 |1 de outubro de 2005 |77 dias |Nova Iorque |Joe vs. Kobashi |- |16 |Generation Next |1 |17 de dezembro de 2005 |272 dias |Edison, Nova Jérsei |Final Battle |- !colspan="7"| |- |17 |Kings of Wrestling |1 |16 de setembro de 2006 |70 dias |Nova Iorque |Glory By Honor V: Night 2 |- |18 |Christopher Daniels (2) e Matt Sydal |1 |25 de novembro de 2006 |91 dias |Edison, Nova Jérsei |Dethroned |- |19 |The Briscoe Brothers |3 |24 de fevereiro de 2007 |7 dias |Chicago, Illinois |Fifth Year Festival: Chicago |- |20 |Naruki Doi e Shingo |1 |3 de março de 2007 |26 dias |Liverpool, Inglaterra |Fifth Year Festival: Liverpool |- |21 |The Briscoe Brothers |4 |30 de março de 2007 |275 dias |Detroit, Michigan |All Star Extravaganza III |- |22 |The Age of the Fall |1 |30 de dezembro de 2007 |27 dias |Nova Iorque |Final Battle |- |23 |No Remorse Corps |1 |26 de janeiro de 2008 |76 dias |Chicago Ridge, Illinois |Without Remorse |- |24 |The Briscoe Brothers |5 |12 de abril de 2008 |29 dias |Edison, Nova Jérsei |Injustice |- !colspan="7"| |- |25 |The Age of the Fall |2 |6 de junho de 2008 |105 dias |Hartford, Connecticut |Up for Grabs |- |26 |Kevin Steen e El Generico |1 |19 de setembro de 2008 |203 dias |Boston, Massachusetts |Driven |- |27 |The American Wolves |1 |10 de abril de 2009 |253 dias |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |Ring of Honor Wrestling |- |28 |The Briscoe Brothers |6 |19 de dezembro de 2009 |104 dias |Nova Iorque |Final Battle |- |29 |Kings of Wrestling |2 |3 de abril de 2010 |363 dias |Charlotte, Carolina do Norte |The Big Bang! |- |30 |Wrestling's Greatest Tag Team |1 |1 de abril de 2011 |266 dias |Atlanta, Geórgia |Honor Takes Center Stage |- |31 |The Briscoe Brothers |7 |23 de dezembro de 2011 |140 dias |Nova Iorque |Final Battle |- |32 |Wrestling's Greatest Tag Team |2 |12 de maio de 2012 |43 dias |Toronto, Ontario, Canadá |Border Wars (2012) |- |33 |The All-Night Express |1 |24 de junho de 2012 |16 dias |Manhattan, Nova Iorque |Best in the World |- !colspan="7"| |- |34 |S.C.U.M. |1 |15 de setembro de 2012 |92 dias |Chicago Ridge, Illinois |Death Before Dishonor X |- |35 |The Briscoe Brothers |8 |16 de dezembro de 2012 |77 dias |Nova Iorque |Final Battle (2012) |- |36 |reDRagon |1 |2 de março de 2013 |148 dias |Chicago Ridge, Illinois |11th Anniversary Show |- |37 |Forever Hooligans |1 |27 de julho de 2013 |7 dias |Providence, Rhode Island |ROH TV |- |38 |The American Wolves |1 |3 de agosto de 2013 |14 dias |Toronto, Ontário |All Star Extravaganza V |- |39 |reDRagon |2 |17 de agosto de 2013 |203 dias |Nova Iorque |Manhattan Mayhem V |- |40 |The Young Bucks |1 |8 de março de 2014 |70 dias |Chicago Ridge, Illinois |Raising The Bar - Day 2 |- |41 |reDRagon |3 |17 de maio de 2014 |322 dias |Nova Iorque |War of the Worlds (2014) |- |42 |The Addiction |1 |4 de abril de 2015 |168 dias |San Antonio, Texas |ROH on SBG |- |43 |The Kingdom |1 |18 de setembro de 2015 |91 dias |San Antonio, Texas |All-Star Extravaganza VII |- |44 |War Machine |1 |18 de dezembro de 2015 |143 dias |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |Final Battle (2015) |- |45 |The Addiction |2 |9 de maio de 2016 |144 dias |Dearborn, Michigan |War of the Worlds - Day 1 |- |46 |The Young Bucks |2 |30 de setembro de 2016 |115 dias |Lowell, Massachusetts |All-Star Extravaganza VIII |- |47 |The Broken Hardys |1 |4 de março de 2017 |28 dias |Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque |Manhattan Mayhem VI |- |48 |The Young Bucks |3 |1 de abril de 2017 |174 dias |Lakeland, Florida |Supercard of Honor XI |- |49 |The Motor City Machine Guns |1 |22 de setembro de 2017 |168 dias |Las Vegas, Nevada |Death Before Dishonor XV |- |50 |The Briscoes |9 |10 de março de 2018 |219 dias |Las Vegas, Nevada |16th Anniversary Show |- |51 |So-Cal Uncensored |1 |14 de outubro de 2018 |61 dias |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |Glory By Honor XVI - Night 2 |- |52 |The Briscoes |10 |14 de dezembro de 2018 |91 dias |Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque |Final Battle (2018) |- |53 |Villain Enterprises |1 |15 de março de 2019 |19 dias |Las Vegas, Nevada |17th Anniversary Show |- |54 |Guerrillas of Destiny |1 |6 de abril de 2019 |105 dias |Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque |G1 Supercard |- |55 |The Briscoes |11 |20 de julho de 2019 |146 dias |Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque |Manhattan Mayhem (2019) |- |56 |Jay Lethal e Jonathan Gresham |1 |13 de dezembro de 2019 | |Baltimore, Maryland |Final Battle (2019) |- |} Ligações externas *ROH World Tag Team Championship no CAGEMATCH Categoria:Campeonatos da ROH Categoria:Listas da ROH